Overdrive (gameplay)
An taps into characters’ powers to enhance certain mechanics or abilities. It is activated by pressing A+B+C+D at the same time. While active, Drive abilities are enhanced, as are certain special moves and Distortion Drives. Its duration depends on the character’s health, generally lasting from about five to fifteen seconds, with more time being added the lower the HP amount. When used, Overdrives freeze the stage timer and prevent the usage of the opponent’s burst. Like special attacks, normal attacks can be cancelled by an Overdrive. However, when Overdrives are activated this way, the duration is halved, but players are able to transition into another move immediately, like when using Rapid Cancel. List of Overdrives }|Furosto Endo|Suppressing Blade}} | style="text-align: left;" |All of Yukianesa’s attacks freeze the opponent. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Noel Vermillion | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Increases speed of Drive moves. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Rachel Alucard | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Silpheed Gauge charges faster. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Taokaka | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Previously a Distortion Drive; works the same way. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Iron Tager | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Forcefully pulls a magnetized opponent towards Tager. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Litchi Faye Ling | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Move the staff with Direction + D. Previously a Distortion Drive. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Arakune | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Curse Gauge does not drain while active. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Bang Shishigami | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Previously a Distortion Drive; works the same way. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Carl Clover | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Nirvana is strengthened. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Hakumen | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Magatama charge faster, can cancel D attacks into Specials. |- | style="text-align: right;" |ν-No.13- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Drive attacks summon two swords, like her Unlimited form. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Tsubaki Yayoi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Install Gauge automatically charges. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Hazama | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Drive attacks are stronger, and gains Unlimited form’s Life Steal ring. |- | style="text-align: right;" |μ-No.12- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Drive attack lasers become stronger; works like her Unlimited form of this attack. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Makoto Nanaya | style="text-align: center;" | ・インパクト|Gyarakushian Inpakuto}} | style="text-align: left;" |All Drive moves are Level G. All Drive moves also act as if hit during a Fatal Counter |- | style="text-align: right;" |Valkenhayn R. Hellsing | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Wolf Gauge charges much faster. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Platinum the Trinity | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Unlimited use of current item. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Relius Clover | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Ignis Gauge recharges faster. Ignis attacks faster and some of her moves are powered up. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Izayoi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Boosts Weaving Zero Gauge while in base form. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Amane Nishiki | style="text-align: center;" | |Saikuron|Smashing Dragon Body}} | style="text-align: left;" |All Drive attacks are on maximum level. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Bullet | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Permanent Heat Up state while active. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Azrael | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |All attacks act as though they’d hit weak points. Weakpoints are also applied on block. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Kagura Mutsuki | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Removes the cooldown of stance follow-ups. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Kokonoe | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Strengthens the effects of any Graviton attacks, while reducing the amount of meter needed to use them. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Yūki Terumi | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Strengthens the priority and damage of Drive attacks while also enabling Heat Gauge absorption. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Celica A. Mercury | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Passively heals health and strengthens Drive attacks. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Λ-No.11- | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Swords summoned with her Drive increase in size and deal more damage, in addition to granting new properties to some of her special moves. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Hibiki Kohaku | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Accelerates his Drive. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Naoto Kurogane | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Charged Drive attacks have faster startup, strengthens his Enhancer. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Nine the Phantom | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Stores elements into her Active Slot even on whiff. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Izanami | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Allows her to use all her abilities from both modes, including block. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Es | style="text-align: center;" | 「アヴァロン」|Taipu: Anpurifaia – “Avaron”}} | style="text-align: left;" |Increases the number of hits of her Drive attacks. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Mai Natsume | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Shortens the charging time for Drive attacks. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Susanoo | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Temporarily unlocks all Susanoo’s special attacks. |- | style="text-align: right;" |Jūbei | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: left;" |Enhances “Sea Fire” and “Sea Fire: Steel”. |} Duration Trivia * Overdrive is a musical term that refers to an electro-acoustic effect in music. See also * Overdrive (ability) References Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics